


Quiet Confessions

by ArtemisMohr18



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Humor, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Surprise Kissing, and there was only one bed, childhood crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMohr18/pseuds/ArtemisMohr18
Summary: Glimmer and Bow are in for a surprise when they see there is only one bed!
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Quiet Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> After the attack on Elberon. AU where Bow isn't captured.  
> It's my fanfic and I get to choose the trope!

They were in a small village outside Elberon. The Horde had just finished their attack on the latter and had moved on to its little sibling. Which, besides the fact the Horde was attacking another town, it was nice the princesses didn’t have to travel all the way back and forth between Bright Moon; they were already there.

Bow nocked another arrow and let it fly, covering a Horde soldier in bright pink goop that fused their boots to the hard-packed ground. “Ha! Another one!” He let out a whoop and glanced at Glimmer, who was busy teleporting enemies on top of each other to incapacitate them. “I think I’m gonna win today!” He grinned to himself as he watched her return to the ground, intent on adding another soldier to her ever-growing heap of groaning limbs.

“Oh no you don’t! All these count for me!” Glimmer dashed to the side, disappearing mid-stride amidst a cloud of sparkles to catch someone behind one of the plentiful boulders that littered the area. Hands clasped firmly on the shoulders of the Horde soldier, Glimmer revisited the air twenty feet above her pile and released them. A muffled yelp tracked their descent.

Waving to the one she just dropped, Glimmer laughed and continued, “There is no WAY you’ll wi-” Her gloating was cut off by a massive rumble. One of the buildings that had been destroyed in the battle had fallen on three of the Horde’s robots, and the Rebellion knew from experience that a good _thonk _would disable them, so they assumed they were out of commission. Apparently they were wrong.__

Bow had the unsettling sensation of his brain swooping down to hug his stomach when he saw the bots emerge from the rubble, completely unharmed. _Did the Horde upgrade their regular bots? They look the same, but these are obviously more RESILIENT! _Bow screamed the last of his thought as he saw the telltale glow of a laser being readied to fire at his face. He dove to the side, flattening himself as much as his ribcage could allow, when he saw Glimmer’s purple boots appear next to his head. Next thing he knew, the two of them had materialized behind the bots, hopefully out of their direct line of sight. Sparkling teleportation remnants tickled his nose as he looked up at Glimmer, thanking her with a smile and a quick nod.__

Determination lit like a fire behind Glimmer’s eyes. Bow felt his stomach copy his brain and drop to his kneecaps as he saw her straighten and start toward the robots. He knew she wouldn’t make it in time as the bots had turned towards them, somehow yet obviously tracking their movement.

“Glimmer!” Bow scrambled from his prone position and launched himself at his friend, thanking the stars there was a boulder situated near them. As he found himself travelling in the air horizontally, Glimmer turned, a mixture of annoyance and concern lacing her pastel eyes. _God, her eyes are pretty. Wait what? _He didn’t have time to think over that thought, but nonetheless he was glad people couldn’t easily see when his cheeks blushed. Arms extended, the top of his shoulder collided with her ribs, bowling her over in the process. They tumbled through the dust to crash and collapse against the hard stone, a jumbled mass of flailing appendages. Bow squeezed his eyes shut to the impending glow of the laser, uncomfortably aware of the rock shuddering behind them. He felt Glimmer under him, his body an impromptu shield for his oldest friend and queen. Soft, poofy hair lessened the discomfort that came with the ridge of his nose mashing against the side of Glimmer’s head. He heard a yell come from beyond their shelter and recognized it as Adora’s excited, “I’ve got it!” battle cry.__

When the boulder stopped shaking, Bow opened his eyes, feeling his eyelashes catch on strands of Glimmer’s hair. His body quaked one last time before he was able to ask, “You okay?” A simple nod was his answer. Her face concealed by his chest, Bow felt Glimmer seemingly involuntarily give his torso one last squeeze before loosening her grip and letting her hands fall limply down his back. “I had them. I had it under control.” Glimmer glanced up at him, making his internal organs plunge into ice water again. _What is with me today? _Scoffing at her assuredness, he replied, “Suuure, that’s why they were about to zap you into bits before I got you out of there.”__

“I can teleport! I would have been fine!” Glimmer scrambled to her feet, Bow’s hands suddenly feeling cold without being wrapped around her. “And if you’ve forgotten, I don’t have to recharge now that I’m the queen!” Bow heard her breath hitch on her last word. He knew that she was still coming to terms with the fact that Queen Angella was gone.

Blinking, Bow slowly stood, emphasizing his words with gentle gestures of his hands. “Hey, I know, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have your back anymore. I still can look out for you! You’re not invulnerable; if anything you’re even more important now that you’re queen. And I’ll do anything to make sure you’re protected.”

Glimmer’s lips scrunched up and she looked like he had just punched her. “That’s what I mean! ‘You’ll do anything to protect me!’ You’re careless!” Gesturing beyond the rocks to where Adora was still wrangling the bots, her voice seemed strained. “You just threw yourself into harm’s way, why? To protect me? Who’s protecting you?” She punctuated her last thought with a poke to his chest.

“Whoa whoa, wait a second. You’re saying I’m careless for saving you from getting fried to a crisp?” He gave a humorless chuckle. “You’re the one who started charging toward them!” He closed his eyes and took a breath. “They’re new. I don’t know what’s different about them, but they’re stronger than the bots we’re used to. Glimmer, I didn’t want you to be under informed and get overwhelmed.”

At his explanation, Glimmer seemed to lose some air. Taking her hands, Bow caught her gaze. “Look, I’m sorry if I’ve been overprotective lately. I just couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you.” His earnestness must have come across because her chin wavered. Eyes widening, he pulled her into a hug. “No, don’t do that! Don’t cry! It’s okay! It’s okay.”

“I just- thank you, Bow.” He felt her forehead relax into his shoulder and her arms wrap around him. “For everything.”

\------------

The villagers insisted they stay. Normally after beating back Horde forces, the Rebellion would travel back to Bright Moon, but it was late, and Bow was adamant Glimmer not push herself too much.

“I’ll be alright! I just have to take a few trips to get everyone!”

“We don’t know how your powers are going to respond to being used that much, so we shouldn’t tempt fate. You’re still getting used to the upgrade. Let’s just take them up on their offer! Plus, Elberon threw an awesome party; it’s probably a regional thing!”

The thought of a party is what really won Glimmer over. She knew Bow was acting in her best interests, but he was being so firm lately, like she couldn’t look out for herself. Still, she felt bad for getting mad at him during the battle.

It turns out Bow was right. Settlements in this area LOVED to throw parties. The large banquet hall was filled with laughter and good food well into the night, to the point where it was a common sight to see someone asleep under a table or with their head on a friend’s shoulder leaning against a wall, not wanting to leave the festivities.

As the party wound down, an elder approached Glimmer and Bow to show them to their rooms for the night. They always brought overnight bags on missions, so as they followed their guide, Glimmer was looking forward to changing into her pajamas and getting a good night’s sleep on whatever bed she could find. She was wiped.

The woman stopped by a door, hands crossed at her waist. “I hope our queen enjoys her overnight stay. If there is anything we can provide for you to make it more enjoyable, please do not hesitate to ask.” With a smile embodying the warmth of freshly baked cookies and a hand-knit sweater, she bowed and turned to leave.

“Wait, what about Bow?” Glimmer looked over her shoulder at her tall friend, who was waiting expectantly, albeit awkwardly.

“Oh yes! I sincerely apologize,” the woman’s eyebrows wrinkled together. “We, ah, don’t have enough rooms available for all our guests. We are able to provide a bedroll and blankets for you, wherever you choose to sleep,” she said while dipping her head in Bow’s direction.

“Oh, I understand. I can just sleep in the-”

“He can sleep in here.”

Bow’s head twitched and he blinked. “In here?” Both he and the elder echoed Glimmer’s announcement. “I mean, of course my queen. Will you require extra bedding?” The woman quickly corrected her tone of voice, even though Glimmer was too tired to care about formalities.

“No, thank you. We’ll manage.” Bow was still slightly openmouthed as Glimmer bade the woman goodnight and reached to open the door. She felt him grab her shoulder, waiting until the form of the retreating woman rounded the corner out of earshot.

“Glimmer, are you sure?” She looked up at him, sincerity clear in his eyes. _Wow, they’re sparkly in this light. Huh? _She gave a quick blink, which he took to be hesitation. “I can sleep in the great hall, it’s no big dea-” She cut him off. “Bow, you are absolutely not sleeping on the floor. You can sleep on one of the beds in here and that’ll be the end of it!” Glimmer reached up and squeezed his forearm with a smile, his hand still resting on her shoulder. She turned her attention back to the door as he sighed quietly, knowing that if he pushed any further she would teasingly give him a direct order as queen. Which at that point he couldn’t refuse.__

They both paused as the door swung open. There was only one bed. It wasn’t a small bed, but it was definitely the only one in the room.

“…Well, it still stands! You’re sleeping in here!” Glimmer marched into the guest quarters and swung her backpack onto the bed. She undid the leather straps, rifling through the contents to find her toiletries. She could still feel Bow standing outside the doorway. _Figures. God, he’s so respectful it’s disgusting. _Sighing dramatically, she turned around. Arms crossed and eyebrow raised, she stuck out her hip. “Are you coming or not?” At her words, Bow tentatively stepped over the threshold.__

Glimmer moved to the door and shut it with a click.

“Are you s-?”

“For the last time Bow, yes, I’m sure!” She couldn’t help but grin and shake her head at his apprehension. But at the same time, her toes went a little numb when he set his rucksack on the other side of the bed. Trying to make him less shy, she pointed out, “We’ve had sleepovers before; it’s not a big deal.” _Yet whenever he was over we had different piles of pillows to sleep in. This’ll be new. ___

She resumed her rummaging, this time for her sleeping clothes. Fist closing around the bundle of cloth, she swiped her toothbrush off the quilt. “You can change out here and I’m gonna go change in the bathroom,” Glimmer said while pointing with her toothpaste at the cramped side room in the corner, “so no peeking!” Side-stepping the bed, Glimmer didn’t notice Bow’s reaction to her words. If she had, she would have seen him become extremely flustered, such a prominent blush on his cheeks that it warmed his already coppery skin.

Closing the door behind her, Glimmer was grateful to change into her pajamas. There was a small counter built into the sink, so she tossed her toothbrush and toothpaste onto it. She stripped off her grime-encrusted boots and flexed her toes against the cool floor. She gave a contented sigh as she peeled off the rest of her clothes. Wriggling into her oversized t-shirt, Glimmer quickly splashed some water over her face. Looking up into the little mirror, she took in her reflection. Her hair was a bit messy, but still swooped to the side and adorned with her circlet. _I’m done being queen for the night, _she thought as she plucked the metal ring off her head. For good measure, she flipped her head upside down and gave her hair a good ruffle. Throwing her head back up, she peered at herself again._ Ah yes. Nice messy sleeping hair. _

_____ _

____

She picked at the hem of her shorts as she cracked the door. “Bow, are you dressed?” At his soft confirmation, she opened the door fully and inhaled slightly, sucking her top lip between her teeth. Bow always wore a crop-top, she knew sleeping was no exception, but there was something different about seeing him in his everyday crop-tops compared to this. This seemed more…intimate. A giant, stylized red heart emblazoned across the front, his shirt hung loosely from his shoulders. _Glimmer, you’ve seen him like this before. You even said it yourself: you’ve had sleepovers in the past. Get it together. _Still, she couldn’t stop from glancing one last time at his bicep flexing as he pointed to her feet.__

“What’s with the fluffy socks paired with shorts?” He smirked at her. He knew the answer, but always gave her a hard time about her snooze styles. She smiled back through pursed lips, replying indignantly, “You know my feet get cold! But everything else gets too hot! So,” she lifted up a foot, “I’ve learned to adapt.”

Bow chuckled at her words, but she wanted to banter a bit more. “What? What’s so funny about me having conflicting body temperatures? You’re not one to talk, seeing as you sleep in a pair of sweats and a crop top!” She grinned at his shy look, but then it was her turn to pause when he responded. “Nothing’s funny, it’s just you always look so cute with your hair all fluffy like that.” _Okaaay, wasn’t expecting that, but alright. _Desperately trying not to turn as crimson as the heart on his shirt but still grinning, she squeaked out, “Oh…thanks.”__

Taking a breath, Glimmer motioned to his toothbrush. “Well come on, ya big bully, let’s brush our teeth. I know I’ve got crud stuck in my teeth from the feast.” Bow made a noise that indicated agreement, followed by sticking his pinky back into his molars.

They brushed their teeth in silence. Glimmer knew you couldn’t talk with a mouth full of bristles, but the air between them felt weird. Followed up by a good flossing, Glimmer ran her tongue over her teeth and relished in their squeaky clean nature. Setting her toothbrush back onto the sink, she exited the bathroom while Bow finished flossing. She went over to the right side of the bed and wiggled under the covers. As the tiny window had its blinds pulled for the night, the lantern on the bedside table was the only source of light in the room. It was lit from within with magical spores, so it came with a lampshade to block the light. As she was reaching for it, Bow must have covered the lamp in the bathroom because the gentle illumination was extinguished.

His dark form silhouetted in the doorway, Glimmer paused, arm extended. “Do you want the light on?” She withdrew her hand. Pacing over to the left side of the bed, he said, “Maybe just partially cover it, so we can get used to the room.”

Her lungs did a flip-flop as she felt the mattress dip and even out as Bow sat and lay down. _Oh stars above… It’s fine, _she told herself firmly. He mirrored her pose and maneuvered onto his back, arms and legs straight. Staring at the dimly lit wooden ceiling, they lay there in silence. She crossed her arms over her stomach. He bent his leg. She adjusted the covers under her ribs. He sniffed.__

Just as she was about to ask if he wanted the light off, he rolled onto his side. Facing away from her. _Oh god. _Glimmer knew Bow thought through his day as he settled down for the night, and he must have gotten to the part where she yelled at him. Unjustly. For protecting her. Ugh.__

Hesitantly, Glimmer knew she needed to apologize. “Bow?”

“…hmm?”

“I – I’m sorry for the way I acted today. I shouldn’t have yelled at you; you were looking after me when I was about to be reckless. I’m sorry.” In the past when she apologized for dumb stuff, she was never this nervous. She took a rattling breath and continued. “You don’t deserve that kind of treatment. You can be mad at me if that’s what you need. Just know I’m sorry for yelling at you, and I’m thankful you stopped me before I got myself hurt. I hope you can forgive me.”

Glimmer fidgeted with an inch of the quilt covering them. She felt the muscles in her chest relax as Bow flipped over to face her. The soft glow of the lantern made his eyes gleam, shadows caressing his face. “I know how you get during battles. I know it was probably the adrenaline talking, but I’m still grateful for the apology.” _Adrenaline during the fight, huh? _Glimmer felt like she could vibrate through the walls at the moment. Bow reached out and took her hand, adding to the feeling. “I hope you realize I never want to devalue you as a fighter, or act like you can’t defend or take care of yourself. I just want to make sure you’re okay. That’s what we do as best friends, right? We protect each other.”__

Glimmer nodded, feeling warm. “I asked you today who is protecting you. I will. With my life, if it comes to it.” She felt those words emerge from her soul. She had never meant something with such sincerity.

Bow chuckled through his nose, shaking his head slightly. “You would sacrifice yourself for someone as insignificant as me? Glimmer, I don’t know if you realize this, but as the queen you are infinitely more important than me. If anyone is going to jump into harm’s way for anyone, it’ll be me.” He paused, thinking. “Actually come to think of it, I did that today. I jumped into that laser’s path knowing that I might get hurt. But if that meant you were safe, I’m willing to do it.”

Glimmer nodded again, squeezing his hand. “Do you really mean that? Am I that important to you that you would give yourself up?”

“In a heartbeat.” Bow responded so quickly that Glimmer knew he meant it as much as she did. It didn’t stop her stomach from swooping down to the floorboards. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Lasers? A falling tree? I’d do anything.”

There was a pause before his next words. “I love you, ya know.”

At that, Glimmer’s mind and body had two violently different reactions. Her brain threw a party of such magnitude it rivaled the one they attended earlier tonight, and her body went absolutely frozen. In both temperature and motion.

“I love you, too.” Her mouth was the Crimson Waste, juxtaposed by her eyes transforming into the waters of Salineas. Bow saw the tears in her eyes and propped himself up on his elbow. Concern laced his voice. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m – I’m fine.” Glimmer smeared her eyes with the heels of her hands. “Just a little sore from today.”

“Buuut…?” Bow said while rolling his hand. He knew she was lying.

Feeling her lashes clumped together, Glimmer glanced at Bow’s open face. Love threatened to capsize her heart, but doubt and fear beat it back. “It’s just – I don’t know if…” As he kept watching her, Bow propped his head up in his palm. _Just say it, Glimmer. Now is as good a time as any. _Taking what she hoped to be a steeling breath, she let the waves overtake her.__

“I don’t know if we mean the same thing.”

His reply was soft. “What do you mean?”

“When you say ‘I love you’ and when I say ‘I love you,’ I don’t think we mean the same thing.” She hesitated before persisting. “When you say it, you say it as a friend. When I say it… I mean it as something more. Bow, I - I like you. Like, like you. Not just as a friend. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, so I’ve never said anything. But I could name all the reasons I love you until the sun comes up.” Glimmer felt anxiety cause bile to start rising in her throat. “Now I realize where my jealousy of you and Perfuma at Princess Prom came from. I thought it was because I might have been losing you as a friend, but I now see I was scared of losing you as something more. But I don’t think you felt the same then, and I know you don’t feel the same now,” her voice sped up, “so just forget it, I know it’s dumb and I shouldn’t have said anything, and now you don’t want to be friends anymore, it’s all my faul-”

As she was twisting away from him, she felt a shock go through her entire body as she felt a hand on her hip. She nearly decapitated herself at the speed at which she turned her head. Something indescribable was alight in Bow’s eyes. Something new. Something exciting. Something _beautiful. ___

It took a moment before he could form words. “ _What? _” was all he managed.__

“No, Bow, forget it, I know I messed up by saying all that and you’re probably mad now and I – oomph!” Glimmer couldn’t finish expressing the manifestations of her blunder because she was rudely interrupted by Bow’s lips. On hers. Oh god. OH GOD.

Before she could control it, she did the most base, ingrained thing her body knew how to do. She teleported.

She reappeared across the room, near the door leading out to the hallway. Eyes wide and breathing at a pace only accessible by massive amounts of adrenaline, she pressed her palms behind her against the wall. Glimmer stared at Bow. He stared back, horrified by what he had done.

“Glimmer, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have done that! I thought you meant – never mind, but I crossed a line and I clearly made you uncomfortable, and I am so smmpf!” It was his turn to be interrupted. Once she had realized what happened, and what it must _mean _, Glimmer sprinted the few steps to the mattress and flung herself on top of Bow, lips first. The bed frame groaned under the sudden appearance of an extra person.__

The first thing she registered was his mouth. Obviously. The softness of it, his full lower lip seeming to match perfectly with hers, the warmth. The second thing was panic. This was Bow! Her best friend! Did he want thi – oh he definitely wanted this. His hands had migrated from her hips to one on her neck and one pulling at her waist. Her hands encircled his face, twisting into his hair, clutching at him as if he were a lifeline. As if this was a dream that she never wanted to let go of. His hand at the nape of her neck urgently relocated to the back of her head, fingers winding through her hair.

This is what she was missing. Bow and her, like this. She hoped he felt the same way. He’d better feel the same way, seeing as he had just flipped her onto her back, switching their positions. _God, I knew he’s strong but daaamn… _Now with one leg bent at the knee, Glimmer felt Bow’s weight on her chest. Her hands danced over his face, his arms, his chest, his back, all the while feeling like her body temperature was reaching levels equivalent to the sun. His lips still locked on hers, a hand went to her cheek, the other supporting himself beside her shoulder. Glimmer felt like she was going to faint from the endorphin rush.__

After what could have been ten seconds or ten hours (and honestly she was fine with either because _wow _), Bow drew his head away. Glimmer arched her neck trying to follow him, arms reaching around his neck. She gazed above her at his beautiful face, his eyes dilated in the dim light, lips slightly more puffy than normal._ Whoops,_ she thought with a giggle. That giggle turned into a full-on belly laugh, escaping her mouth as she tilted her head back into the pillows behind her.

“What?” Bow asked, a smile spreading across his features. “Was it that bad?”

“No! It’s just –” She dissolved into another fit of snorts as Bow sat back with one leg bent under the other. “It’s just that I’ve _wanted _that for _so long _, and it actually happened! I just can’t believe it!”____

At that, Bow let out a laugh of pure sunshine. Roughing up the top of his curls with a hand, he agreed, “Yeah, it’s been a while, hasn’t it? Wait, how long has it been for you?”

Glimmer sat up and crossed her legs. She wiped moisture from under her eyes with her thumb and middle finger. “Oh, I dunno, at least four or five years? You?”

He looked sheepish as he answered. “I’ve been wanting to tell you how I feel for the past few months.” At her incredulous look, he raised his hands. “I know it’s not that long, but! In my defense that’s how long I’ve _realized _how I felt! Looking back, I’ve felt this way for a whhhile. I mean, who can’t fall in love with that face!” He reached forward and squished her cheeks between flat palms, gently rocking her back and forth, making_ ushamushaooyah!_ noises all the while. Glimmer couldn’t help but squeal in laughter, closing her eyes in her glee. She felt his hands relax on her face, caressing rather than joking. Leaning into his touch, she opened her eyes to find him gazing intently at her.

“Bow?”

The corner of his mouth lifted. “Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Of course,” came his rather husky reply. She’d never heard him sound like that, but she was honored she was the one who had caused it. His hands dropped from their perch and slid into her own. She leaned forward deliberately, wanting to savor the experience rather than going at the speed of sound like last time. Glimmer stopped when their noses brushed. Bow tilted his head ever so slightly, letting his eyes slowly slip shut. She closed the gap between them, softly pushing her lips against his. He sighed through his nose and she could feel a slight smile against her lips. He was clearly having the best time of his life. If the previous kiss was a raging forest inferno, this one was a comfortable campfire. Still crackling with energy, but with a tender, constant heat.

Glimmer readjusted her posture. Scooting towards Bow on her shins, she parked herself between his still bent legs. He released his grip and gingerly slid his hand onto the outside of her thigh as she settled. A comforting weight. She raised a hand, gliding up his chest and to his neck. Thumb brushing his jaw, she could feel it was soon time for him to get another haircut to keep the back cropped how he liked it. She marveled in the cottony curls.

Still clasping one of each other’s hands, they stayed like this and enjoyed the moment. With a slow breath, Glimmer was the one to pull away this time. She lazily opened her eyes to see Bow still smiling, eyes still closed.

“Glimmer, I love you so much. And yes, I mean the same thing you do.” With that, he finally opened his eyes to fix Glimmer with a gaze so tender and full of adoration that it made her nose sting with tears.

“I love you, too.” They brought their foreheads together, her hand still brushing the soft skin of his cheek and neck.

“I’m also really tired,” he said with a grin as Glimmer breathed out a laugh, “but I don’t want to stop this. Ever. This feeling, I never want to let go of it.” Bow straightened his back in a pre-bed stretch. “Could we cuddle?”

Even though they just passed a huge checkpoint in their relationship, Glimmer felt a balloon of fear rupture inside her. “Oh, yeah sure, but I’ve never really…I’ve never really had the opportunity to cuddle with anyone before.”

“That’s okay, me neither. We’ll figure it out together.” Bow gave her a reassuring smile, one that countless other times had given her the bravery to face the unknown.

They shuffled under the covers. Before Glimmer got too comfortable, though, she remembered the lamp. “Do you want the light on?” Bow lifted his head slightly. “No, I don’t think we’ll be awake much longer. I assume you feel just as physically and emotionally drained as I do.” She reached over and shrouded the room in darkness.

As her eyes adjusted, Glimmer felt Bow reach out for her arm and put it across the pillows. He had surprisingly wriggled down so his head was below hers. Gingerly, he momentarily placed his cheek on her shoulder joint before rearranging so he lay on the flat part of her ribs.

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah.” She felt weird with her arm sticking straight out under his head, so she tentatively brought it up to rest on his side, pinned between his warmth and the heavy blankets. “Is my hand okay there?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Glimmer could feel his heartbeat. Steady. Constant. Everything Bow was. She heaved a sigh of contentment, feeling a doze start to overcome her. She didn’t know if Bow was still awake when she noticed him start to shift slightly. His left arm snaked its way across her stomach, wedging his fingers under her back. She couldn’t help but smile. _This is better than I ever could have dreamed… ___

\-----------

When Bow first awoke, he was confused. He was so warm. It was only once he remembered what had transpired in the wee hours of the morning that everything came cascading into place. Glimmer insisting he stay in her room with her. His nervousness about it. His nervousness erupting, surging into every cell as she confessed her feelings and multiplying by about a thousand when he thought he had royally screwed up. Nervousness replaced by absolute ecstasy as they kissed. _Oh man, that was something. ___

That all ended with him here. And her here, in his arms. Spooning. Sleeping. _Good stars above, I am a lucky, lucky guy. _Her coarse hair tickled his face, disheveled partly because he had run his hands through it so much last night, but also in part because she was famous for her bed-head. He found his arm draped over her waist, fingers curled and brushing against her wrist. His other arm was bent upward towards the wall with her head resting on the junction of his elbow. Bow didn’t want to move yet. He just wanted to feel Glimmer pressed against his body for the rest of time, their legs overlapping and contentment forged as one. But, as they didn’t have the luxury of taking a day off, he wiggled his nose and prepped himself to get up.__

He let out a groan, straightening his arms and flexing his hands, blinking hard enough to create blinding white spots in his vision. At his motion he felt Glimmer start to awaken. She let out a sigh and rolled her head along his arm to crane her neck towards him.

“G’morning. Still so protective even during sleep,” she mumbled, lightly scratching his forearm still wrapped around her middle. She rubbed her eyes with a knuckle. He felt pent up warmth flow from under the covers, puffing over his skin.

“Morning. How’d you sleep?” She had flopped over in order to face him, hands grasped in front of her chest between them. He ran his hand down her arm to rest on her waist.

“Eh, alright. I had this weird guy in my bed all night, though.” She side-eyed him, lips turning up in a smile. He laughed.

“Really? Because I had the same experience, only with the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen,” he teased back, pleased to see a blush flood Glimmer’s face. She tried to maintain a serious expression but failed, a big goofy grin making her face light up with the splendor of a full moon. She plastered her hands over her cheeks, rubbing alertness into her body whether she liked it or not. Bow peeled one of her hands away, the other covering her face like a mask to hide her identity.

“Come on,” he said with a smile, “we’ve got a big day ahead of us and an important update to share."


End file.
